


Truth or Dare

by Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Double Penetration, Friendship, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Hinamori realizes they basically dared her into playing this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

In retrospect, Hinamori realizes that they basically dared her into playing. It seemed so innocent when Renji, watching Kira slop over the sides as he tried to pour the next round, said they were probably drunk enough to play truth or dare now. Kira had laughed and agreed, Yeah. Oh, but—and they had both turned to look at her.

What? she said. I've played truth or dare before.

But not with us, they said. Not the way we play it.

The way I play it, she said, is that you take turns asking each other questions and proposing challenges. Her brow arched as she looked from one of them to the other. How do you play it?

Well, Renji said, looking at Kira, that's it, yeah, basically… but—

But nothing, she said. I'll go first. Ask me a question.

Okay then, Renji said: Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about Captain Aizen?

With a blush, Hinamori realized she should have known this is where it was going to go.

When she asked Renji if he wanted truth or dare, he said he wasn't quite drunk enough for dares yet. So she turned his question on him and asked if he ever fantasizes about Captain Kuchiki. Renji seemed to think that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, judging by the way he laughed and pounded the floor.

Answer the question! Kira demanded, and Renji finally managed to gasp out a no.

Hinamori tried to cover her blush by raising her cup to her lips for a long sip. The game had only started, and already she felt in over her head.

She had a small reprieve when Renji turned to Kira, who said that he was not too drunk for dares. As she watched Renji think, Hinamori wondered what kind of thing they do for dares; she wondered if she would be able to do dares at all in this game. Then Renji grinned and dared Kira to put one of the beads from the necklace Hinamori broke earlier up his nose. Renji seems like the dumb boy type, as much as she likes him, so she was not entirely surprised by the dumb boy nature of the dare. She was a little surprised when Kira did it so readily, though, and with such a grin himself; she hadn't thought he was that type. Then again, most people would not think Hitsugaya was the dumb boy type, and she clearly remembers him putting small stones up his nose and eating worms, even when he wasn't hungry. Maybe all boys are dumb boy types; Hinamori is certain Matsumoto would say so. Still, it's hard for her to imagine Captain Aizen putting small wooden beads up his nose.

On each successive turn, Renji had Kira put another bead up his nose. There were three of them up there by then, stretching Kira out of shape. Hinamori hardly noticed the very personal questions they were asking her about Captain Aizen anymore; all she could do was stare at the bulges in Kira's nose and worry that they were going to get stuck, or worse that he was going to shove the next one too hard, and accidentally push the first one into his skull.

It turned out that Kira is not a complete dumb boy after all, because on his next turn he took truth. Renji thought back to the beginning of the game, and asked Kira if he has ever fantasized about Captain Ichimaru.

Yes, Kira grinned.

Renji did not seem entirely surprised by the response, or else he had a quick recovery because he was the one who leaned over to pat Hinamori on the back when she choked on the saké she had been in the process of swallowing.

All the dumb boy stuff went out the window after that, as Hinamori learned the truth about the boys' sex lives and fantasies for a while, until talk got boring for them and they switched back to dares.

The first time Kira took one, Hinamori jumped on it and dared him to take all the beads out of his nose.

Once the bulges in his nose were gone, she could not help noticing the bulge in his pants. And the one in Renji's pants. Her own pants, while not bulging, were somewhat damp.

So she decided to take a dare, herself. And another one. And started giving as good as she got.

And that's how she has come to be kneeling, watching them with her thighs pressed firmly together and a little slick where they meet at the top, her hands on her knees, desperate to fist into cloth but unable to, because her knees are bare. As is the rest of her. As are both of them.

When they break from the kiss she challenged Kira to climb into Renji's lap for, they turn to her.

Dare, she says.

Come here between us.

She gets to her feet and they move apart just enough to give her room. As she goes back to her knees, one on either side of Renji's thighs as she faces him, musk from the damp between her legs drifts up and she hears Kira sigh. He shifts in closer behind her, not close enough to feel his chest against her back, but she does feel his breath against her nape for a moment. And she feels one of his hands on her hip, feels one of Renji's on her other hip; she doesn't know where their other hands are. Her own are on Renji's shoulders as she looks him in the eye, not flinching from the gaze, not flinching from the dare.

Whose turn is it now? she asks, dropping her voice a little lower than usual to try to disguise any tremors that might trip out along with her words.

Renji's lips move, but it's Kira's voice she hears at her ear: Yours.

Okay then, she says, allowing herself to close her eyes as she sucks in a breath, opening them as she lets it out and meeting Renji's eyes once more: I dare you to do whatever you want with me. She looks over her shoulder to catch Kira's gaze. Double dare, she says.

She turns forward again, eyes closed again, head bowed. She knows that isn't really what a double dare is, but she hopes they will not mind her bending the rules.

Kira's fingers slide along Hinamori's jaw, lifting her face, coaxing her to face him again. He kisses her, chaste, a tender touch of lips to lips. Then he turns her face to Renji for another kiss, also chaste and surprisingly tender. Renji's lips leave her; and then return, pressing gently to hers, brushing, parting, Renji's tongue sweeping over her lips and she parts, too. She feels a hand on her face, cradling her jaw; another in her hair; another cupping her breast. The hand on her face nudges and she goes easily, feels Renji's mouth sliding from hers; feels the sweep of another tongue: Kira's. Then Renji's tongue is there too, and Hinamori opens a little wider, moans a little deeper than she ever has before.

Hands on her breasts and thighs, between them, a brush of someone's thumb. She feels Renji leave the kiss; feels his mouth close around her nipple and she arches, moans into Kira's mouth, suckles the tongue he slips her as Renji's tongue swirls and swipes around her nipple. A hand, she thinks it's Kira's, caresses the swell of her other breast, then thumb-flicks across it. Another hand, and this must be Renji, slides up along her inner thigh, up to brush with the merest pressure over her cunt; she arches, breaking the kiss with Kira to let her head fall back on his shoulder, her fingers digging hard into Renji's. She closes her eyes as fingers trail from her breast down her torso, more fingers brushing over her, fingers parting her folds, fingers holding her open, caressing, making her quiver, making her wetter, quivering wet and wetter, and when one of the fingers nudges slick against her clit, she moans, Oh fuck me~

The fingers don't go away, but they stop moving. Hinamori opens her eyes, looks at Renji as he is looking at Kira. He looks at her when he feels her gaze, and she holds a moment there before looking back over her shoulder at Kira.

You want that? Kira asks.

She looks at him, and then she looks forward at Renji, and she nods.

Hold her open, Kira says, and Renji rubs the pads of his thumbs along the edges of her cunt, stretching her open just a little. Kira keeps one hand on her hip, and she can feel his breath warm against her shoulder as he looks over, down her body, his gaze following his other hand to Renji's cock. Renji's already hard, there's already a hint of glisten from precome at the tip, but Kira strokes him anyhow, base to tip. Strokes him a couple of times, and Renji opens his mouth to breathe harder and quicker; she can feel the tremors in the pads of his fingers and thumbs, and she shivers too.

Then Kira takes a firm grasp just below Renji's head, and touches it to Hinamori. He slides it up Hinamori's slit, kisses Renji's cockhead to her clit, and she shakes with tremors of her very own. Kira teases Renji against her, until she can't separate her tremors from Renji's, and she's pretty sure that some of the ones shivering hot down Renji's cock are coming from Kira's fingers too.

Okay? Kira murmurs against her ear, and she nods. She feels him tilt his face to Renji now: Okay.

Fuck. Renji leans back, weight on his hands behind him. He chews his lip once. Are we really gonna do this?

Hinamori closes her eyes, rolls her hips, rubs herself against Renji's cockhead. Please, she says. Please, please…

You heard the lady, Kira says.

Renji says, Yeah. Fuck, he says again, and he says something else too, but she doesn't know what it is because his lips are moving on hers as he says it.

As Renji's mouth kisses hers, she feels Kira's fingers on her face, fingertips not quite joining their kiss; as Renji's cockhead enters her, she feels Kira's hand, still wrapped around Renji, brush against her; and then slide away as Renji fills her.

The kiss breaks and Renji leans back, not supporting himself on his hands this time but going all the way until he is lying down; hands on her hips help her adjust to the position, encourage her to take his length all the way inside her. Hands, Kira's, Renji's, her own fingers tangling with theirs, urge her to slide up on Renji, to slide back down; they give her the rhythm, until she makes it her own, riding Renji slow and hot and hard.

Kira's hand slides over her spine now, from the small of her back up to splay between her shoulder blades; she puts her own hands on Renji's shoulders again as she lets herself be tipped forward, snugging her thighs to Renji's sides as she adjusts to the new position, readjusts the rhythm.

Kira leans against her back just to reach for Renji, to brush his finger across Renji's lips; when Renji parts them to take Kira inside, Hinamori hears the spasm in her whimper echoing the one that flickers around Renji inside her. When she feels Kira's finger slide down her cleft to circle her asshole, so close he is almost brushing Renji's cock where it's plunging in and out her, her whimper swells to a moan, her shiver shudders.

Yes? Kira asks.

Yes. Yes, yes, oh~ yes.

Then his fingers do brush Renji, riding Renji's cock as it pushes inside her, gathering her slickness from it. Kira rubs her slickness back into her, rubs slick little circles over her asshole, and then inside; stroking her slick inside, stretching her and slicking her up for him, and she knows it's going to be good because she knows from the truth of the game that Kira has done this before, not just in his fantasies with his captain; images and sensations wash over her, and she feels herself open up more, more and more, and Renji is filling her hot and fantastic, but she's still aching—

Fuck me, she murmurs, and feels Renji buck up into her hard, pushing her against Kira, pushing his finger in deeper. Oh! Oh, yes, fuck me, please ~

Fuck, Renji says, choking off the breath that comes after the word and drawing a deep breath for the next ones: Fuck, Kira, come on, hurry.

It almost sounds like Renji wants Kira to fuck both of them.

Hinamori comes harder than she ever has, even to her best fantasy of her captain.

Fuck, Renji says again. Told you to hurry!

Kira doesn't say anything to him. Instead, fingers still inside her, caressing more than fucking now, he asks her, You want to stop?

No. No, don't stop now.

Renji is still moving inside her; and then, now, oh—now Kira is moving inside her too. She closes her eyes and feels them, filling her fuller than she's ever been, thick and full inside her, their cocks, her own arousal thick and full and unabating, swelling again, Renji's hips rolling and pushing up, Kira thrusting behind her, and they've got it now, perfect, perfect rhythm, their cockheads kissing each other through the tissue of her body, their cocks filling her until their come does, Renji first, Kira still fucking her, fucking her onto Renji, and she comes again, crying out softly, collapsing down onto Renji's chest, Renji stroking her hair as Kira keeps stroking her ass with his cock, until finally he's filling her with come too.

She feels Kira's chest against her back, feels his weight and knows Renji feels it too. She feels Kira's lips on her shoulder, and she sighs; she feels Renji sigh beneath her when Kira reaches to kiss him, and she presses a kiss of her own to Kira's neck as he does.

Kira slides off them sideways, his softening cock slipping out of her, and she misses the fullness. Misses Renji when he slips out of her too as they roll her off of him to lie between them.

They're quiet for awhile, just breathing.

Then Renji says, Whose turn is it now?

It's such a dumb boy thing to say, Hinamori can't help laughing.


End file.
